Forum:Gordon Freeman Theory
While viewing the trivia section of the G Man article, I read The official Half-Life 2: Episode One website states that "In Half-Life, the G-Man made you." Also, in all of the games starring Gordon Freeman we have followed his entire life from the moment he stepped on that fateful tram. Between Half Life 1 and 2 he was in stasis. Between Half life 2 and episode 1 he is taken out of temporal stasis and put under wreckage (presumably unconscious) until DOG finds him. Between eps 1 and 2 the train derails and once again we can assume that Gordon is unconscious. If we have been viewing this constant stream of Gordon Freeman's life what about before the tram ride in Black Mesa? My theory is that the G Man created Gordon to change the future and save humanity while watching the results from up high. Similar to the prophets creating Ben Sisko in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine so that he could become their emmisary and defeat the Dominion. Except this time he was created and placed on the tram by G-Man (on a separate tram as we can note). His "life" was implanted into the minds of everyone he should have come into contact with on Earth, his research status, and his locker in the personnel room. He was created in Black Mesa mear minutes before the resonance cascade occurred. Also any resemblances to G Man could be written off as the G Man basing this "Gordon Freeman" upon his own facial features as is common in robotics. I'm not saying he is a robot mind by the way. I am just wondering what people think? 128hoodmario 19:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) An interesting theory, but one which seems popintless from the g-mans perspective. The ammount of change a single life would create when added into the universe would be massive. Objects would have to be adjusted, as we can see that Gordon has a locker, and so there must be other things which were made for him or that he had made, etcetera that would have to be changed. The g-man, in this instance seems to have an incredible amount of power, and creating a single man to perform actions that he did not know he would definitely be able to complete? It seems like, with the amount of power he had, he could do alot better. If need be, he could stop the black mesa incident altogether, which is clearly his objective at the beginning of half life. I've always interpretted the line you mentioned as being a statement of selection rather than creation, and that it refers the g-man making Freeman what he is today by making sure he was in the right place at the right time. 12:07, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yes but the G Man has no power. Besides delivering the Xen crystal he has done nothing. Perhaps he does not like his emplyers as they forced him to create the resonance cascade or just for personal reasons. So he created Gordon Freeman, the only person he appears able to directly affect (except Adrian of course but he may also follow this rule). Could Gordon be mearly an instrument to the G Man's will. He can be anywhere at once I'm sure he can create a limited backstory for Gordon, the secret service do similar with less power all the time 128hoodmario 16:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC) If the G-Man has no power, how could he create Gordon? --Trigus 17:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) What I meant was that his employers would have strict regulations for what he could do with his powers. I'm thinking that it would be an incredibly risky to create Gordon but he managed to pull it off and make it look like he was there the whole time, even to his employers 128hoodmario 18:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Oops, the unnamed IP above was me, by the way. I always forget to log in when I'm in college. Silly me. With the kind of power you're appearing to associate with the g-man and his employers, surely black mesa should be populated entirely with their supporters? There is no need for all these lose cannons there seem to be running around; People like Eli and Kleiner. Unless you're caliming that these are the people that are leading the g-mans' employers cause, in which case the question comes up, why haven't they created an army to protect earth? And why did they start the ressonance cascade in the first place? There's just too many things that don't tie up, in my opinion.Dylan Bobson 20:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) In my opinion I don't think the G-manians have as much power as they appear to have. As I have said before G-Man has only affected Gordon Freeman and I don't think he can effect the lives of anyone else. I'm viewing it from an outside perspective of (to explain it one way) there are some things that they can do and some things that they can't do and delivering the crystal for the resonance cascade was one of the things that needed to be done. I think the G-manians wanted this to happen but the actual G-Man is being rebellious and attempting to stop not the resonance cascade but the effects of it. Or even perhaps some unknown event that may go as far to destroy the entire Earth. This is my opinion but I just want to see how events develop. Talking of which was there any Half Life news at GDC? 128hoodmario 16:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I like this idea, it fits his character well. It's subtle enough that his employers wouldn't really suspect anything and effective enough that he could actually get stuff done. He could stop the brunt of the Xen invasion and completely destroy the Combine without anybody suspecting a thing. That way he manipulates everybody to doing his bidding. : ) 17:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm thank you someone who respects my thesis lol :) 128hoodmario 17:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm, not much time to reply, I'll go more indepth when I get home (if I have time before I pass out from exhaustion). You seem to be under the mistaken belief that the g-man has had no other effect on other people during this time. I disagree. We know that he saves Alyx from black mesa (although how, we cannot say). We also know that he delivers the RPG to New Little Oddessa. And, of course, there is the situation with Shepard, which I don't need to go into. The g-man spends a lot of time on earth aiding the revolution, but we know that his heart isn't really in it (the mentioned considering of change of employment at the end of HL2). These kind of counteract your theory a little. Will be back later, but signing off for now...Dylan Bobson 13:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I think that removing Alyx was a part of his plan to aid Gordon in the future (I'm seeing him as timeless and able to see the factors of things that happen 20 odd years in the future). However I remember hearing "against the wishes of my employers" if I recall correctly. They may have discovered Alyx and he talked his way out of it but Gordon is still a secret. It would be alot worse to create someone to alter history than to save one person from Black Mesa. There is no proof he gave Odessa the RPG. We see lots of rebels with the RPGs attacking the striders at the end of Half Life 2 and around the middle of ep 1 firing at soldiers. As for aiding the revolution, this may be his emplyers wish but have we seen evidence that he is not also subtly helping the Combine 128hoodmario 17:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) The g-mans' soliloquy in episode two would suggest that the g-man saved Alyx for reasons other than aiding Gordon (rather that he was pressured into it). Unless you're claiming that he's deliberately trying to mislead Gordon, but there really seems to be no reason for this, as Freeman is left with no choice but to do what the g-man asks of him, at this point. While there isn't conclusive evidence that the RPG came from the g-man, it is too much to be coincidence. The g-man is seen having a meeting with Cubbage, and then minutes later, when Freeman reaches NLO, there is suddenly an RPG which no-one has any experience using, and apparently no knowledge of. It seems an unlikely set of events to me. The later examples you've given of the use of rocketlaunchers are two weeks later, meaning the rebels have had a chance to make some of their own. Not too much of a stretch of the imagination here. If aiding the revolution is purely the wish of his employers, then how come he introduces Freeman for this purpose? Freeman, who he creates specifically to counteract the wishes of his employers? Something's not tying together here... Then, the question comes up that, if the g-man has a choice of employment, as is suggested at the end of HL2, then why would he do as his current employers say? He clearly has no binding to them, no real reason to follow their will. If he has his own ideas, why not just follow them, unhindered by this secracy? Sorry, still tired from work. I'll maybe add some additional points to this later, but my mind isn't functioning properly right now...Dylan Bobson 13:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I still want to hold true that G-Man didn't deliver the RPG but that is a different argument for a different day. It was actually one week and I don't think it could have spread it's way around city 17 and white forest from one small outpost called Little New Odessa. I can't exactly remember the whole solioquay but I was going off what I remember. I've got a save file right before he says I'll have a look at that later. I think he has every reason to lie to Gordon Freeman because how would you feel if you found out that you were created for the sole purpose of making a certain event happen, would this make you more or less inclined to make that certain event happen for this one man? I don't think he has a choice of his employment nor does he really feel about the offers for Gordon's contracts 128hoodmario 17:12, 2 April 2009 (UTC) My appologies, it is one week, can't count. Still, my argument is not that the g-man developed the RPG, only that he introduced it to NLO in time to save them from complete destruction. It often suprises me how fast things seem to move in HL2, lets not forget that Eli manages to make it to White Forrest before ep 1 starts, which judging by the length of time it takes the citadels core to deteriorate during the episode is a matter of hours, and we can presume that he has no access to teleportation from there. Taking this into consideration, is it really that rediculous that the designs for a weapon that can be cheaply produced that is powerful enough to take down gunships would be circulated around fairly quickly in times of turmoil? It seems perfectly reasonable to me. My point was not that the g-man misleads Gordon as to his purpose, he never even mentions it. My point was about him misleading him with regards to Alyx Vances' purpose. He has no particular reason for doing this that I can see. If anything, by letting Gordon know what he does, it makes him less likely to do as the g-man wishes, considering his close bond with Alyx, and the g-mans' negative attitude towards her. I stick by my judgement of the g-mans' state of employment. It is clear what is said at the end of HL2 shows he has freedom of choice of employment, his contract is "up for the highest bidder", and the g-man himself claims to be considering the offers he's had, showing that he has choice. As such, we must presume that everything he does is done because it is what benefits him the most, and this includes everything he does in black mesa. Hmm, some of those sentences still don't seem to flow properly. Need sleep really.Dylan Bobson 13:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I've been gone very busy on Superpower but I am back to continue our discussion. Eli got on a train just like Barney and the other surviviors of City 17. I'm assuming from how far from city 17 we got when it wrecked and how far it was to white forest that it would take less than an hour if not a little bit more perhaps. We can assume Alyx and Gordon were out of commission for several hours. This relates back to the RPG, how would a small group of resistance members be able to inroduce the resistances most powerful weapon to the resistance as a whole by getting into the most guarded location on the entire planet, which is being guarded by an interdimensional alien empire I might add. The G-Man's speeches are confusing and I will have to listen to all of them again to fully wrap my head around them but I stand by everything I'm saying. That Gordon is against the will of his employers and is there to stop the Combine or the greater force that comes after them (I'm assuming we can expect a Half Life 3). It doesn't mean the G-Man has to like Alyx, only that he knows that he can't save Earth without her. I know I'd have died if it wasn't for her around (especially trying to get the one free bullet). And may I also mention reading through yours again that he is talking about contracts for Gordon not for hifmself. May I suggest that the G-Man made him to go against his employers but finds that Gordon has drawn enough attention that his employers like his skills (oblivious to Gordon's creation) and want to employ him, perhaps as another G-Man. Can we inally note that Gordon has a high amount of skill with firearms for a simple theoretical physics graduate 128hoodmario 17:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) "Gordon has a high amount of skill with firearms for a simple theoretical physics graduate" well thats debatable - jimbo No worries about having been gone for a while, I've had barely any free time over the past few days, what with work and all that. Barely awake now, but I need to try and keep up with this really. An hour sounds like a fair estimate for the train journey to white forest, but this doesn't take into account some vital factors. Firstly, Eli is at the top of the citadel at the end of HL2, with his only escape route being filled with combine. okay, so maybe Mossman knows a way out? Fair enough, but does he look like he's in a state to move anywhere fast to you, considering that he doesn't usually move very fast at all based on the whole thing with only having one leg? It is going to take him a matter of hours to get out the citadel alone. Next, he has to get from the citadel to the trains. This took Gordon and Alyx, who are both skilled combatants in the prime of their life with two legs, the best part of a day. Finally, once he's boarded the train and reached the end of the line, where will he be? Considering that it is a combine railway, I am doubting that he will find himself in white forest. Probably he will have transport to white forest easily accessible from there, but we are still expecting to add at least another hour onto his journey from there. So yeah, we're looking at a day and a half for things to move out of there, at the very least. Plus, he has to do it without Judiths' help, we presume, which is going to add more time onto things. Like I said, things move much more quickly than you would expect in HL. Just found the proof I was looking for that Gordon almost definitely has the first RPG. This is taken from the overwiki page on Cubbage: "Other rebels occasionally also reference him by asking Gordon if he was there when Cubbage took down the first Combine gunship, implying Odessa took the credit for Gordon's work. " Notice how it refers to it being the first gunship taken down? I can see a good reason for this, namely that there are few weapons suitable for the job before this. We know that the rebels have a number of strongholds in the city 17 area, and that they have means of moving between them fairly safely, such as the canals (which are perfectly safe before Freeman gets there). It is hardly a leap of the imagination that, when they are able to build a fully functional teleportation device, they are probably able to manufacture weaponry. Considering that it merely takes Kleiner a matter of about two days to get his teleport working again, single handedly, I may add, we can presume that there is enough skill in black mesa east and other such areas to create a few big weapons, and as I have already pointed out, distribution is not really a problem. "I have recieved some intriguing offers for your services." I believe this is, more or less, the wording of a section of what the g-man says at the end of HL2. This clearly shows that the g-man is "Freelance", rather than being stuck to one employers will, don't you think? And any contract for Gordons' services are effectively contracts for the g-mans' services, on the basis that the g-man is in control of him, effectively. Think of it like a car hire business, where Freeman is the car, and the g-man is the dealer. And as to Alyx, he specifically points out that it was not his choice to save her in black mesa, but that others made him do it, on the basis that she was "only a child"(his face is wonderful in this particular part of the episode 2 soliloquy, I might go and watch it again just for that). I won't concede to the point about his fire arms capabilities, either. Guns are not as readily available in the UK as they are in the US, but I am fully capable of maintaining and using (with some degree of accuracy, I might proudly add) a number of different forms of fire arms. Freeman has arms training in black mesa which we know of (the hazard course is definitely cannon), so I see no reason he shouldn't have some reasonable skill with weaponry. Especially considering the likelihood of there being a number of factors about the HEV suit designed to help with this (considering that it was clearly designed with weapon use in mind).Dylan Bobson 13:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) i assumed that Mossman had used an experimental combine teleporter to get Eli out, then teleported after him. --Trigus 16:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Firstly, I must write that I am happy to see that you missstteer Bobbsson are a fellow British Citizen. And while I may concede that as an American he has easy access to guns and many spend time in shooting ranges, it is quite different shooting a still target, or a slowly moving target as most of the idiots I play laser quest are, than when you see a zombie walking towards you (especially when that zombie wmight have beena good friend of freemans) sorry my typing is atrocious today. Very early in the game he fights big tentacly moster numbers 1-3 (need a quote on name). Basic firearms training got him past that thing and through to each section of the power did it. Through highly trained marine soliders. Through Gargantuans which slaughter marines for fun. PAst alien grunts through land mines, throuhg the lambda complex and across an alien border world killing the leader of an alien armada. (add sarcasm when deemed neccessary). Also "first gunship". THis is word of mouth most resistance movements work in unrelated cells which have no communications between each other. Is it so hard to concede that on a Combine controlled Earth somewhere on the planet a single gunship had been taken down before. Perhaps with the RPG device. It could have been delivered by one of these. Earth used to have nuclear warheads I'm sure some explosive technology remained hidden from the benefactors. Next, I have to agree with Rtigus which I was going to say. I've always assumed that Breen's office had a transporter in it. I'm guessing this is what drawed Gordon upto his office during the accident. Eli could have used this to get to Kleiner's iffce Black Mesa East or even White Forest if they had one there. I think white forest had been up and running long before Eli got there because of Magnusson's appearence only at white forest I'm sure he was running it until Eli rrived. The HEV suit was designed for just that, Hazardous environments. If I remember my firearms training on Half Life it was five seconds of shooting repeating targets. Really helpful. As for the emplyment you have me :). Call this a placeholder and give me time to look stuff up for it and I'll make up some argument about it :) Hello Mister Bobson? 128hoodmario 16:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) If Mossman had easy access to an experimental teleport from that room, then why didn't Breen use it? Any attempt at teleporting out would have taken too long, I am certain. Considering that co-ordinates would not be pre-arranged, and there would have to be a concerted effort to keep the combine from following them, plus the time it takes to fire up even the most advanced teleports the combine have (consider the one that Mossman had been working on in Nova Prospekt), the top of the citadel would have blown up by this point, and the core would be overloading; The citadel shaking itself apart. There is no way they could have fired up a teleport in there. Not a hope in hell. Anyway, sorry I've not been around for a while, I've been working my fucking ass off trying to pay the bills. What idiot was it that invented currency anyway? Hooray for an apparent tendancy towards the British here, I guess! Hmm, I am going to have to answer the rest of this later, I am afraid. I have a maths lesson to get to, sorry.Dylan Bobson 14:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Breen was trying to leave the planet not make a short hop down the road. Mossman had a full week to decide to side with the resistance and set up the teleporter in breen's lab to make a possible escape route. If the co-ordinates had been pre-programmed I'm sure it couldn't have taken that long I mean I know it took me bloody ages to get to the top of the citadel. I disagree with you ropinion that "firing up a transporter" would have been impossible and I believe they could have been at White Forest before the Citadel even started rocking. I also ask you again, if he didn't have a trasnporter up there, 1. How do you get to his office unless stalker stretcher is a common method or his floor mysteriously opens up and 2. How did Gordon Freeman get drawn to Breen's office when he could have been anywhere else in the world. He kept jumping between Kleiner and Eli, maybe because he pointed it there but it was malfunctioning. The wasteland and Ocean may have been random but somehow getting in the corner of Breen's lab was more than coincedence 128hoodmario 17:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) What if there was an emergency elevator that's usually closed off? Mossman might have used that, then she probably could have "comandeered" an APC or something. Also with Breen, i think he wanted to warn his superiors of the impending disaster before trying to get out. --Trigus 18:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Any electronic equipment would stop once the core blew and it would be faster to teleport out using a pre-set up teleporter than get out in a pre-set up lift. Breen doesn't seem to me as the kind of guy who would risk his life to inform the adviors that the citadel was blowing up when I'm sure they'd figure it out pretty quickly anyway. THis is the man who surrendered Earth for personal gain and was willing to go to an inhospitable planet and gain an advisor host body just to save his own life. 128hoodmario 16:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) i see your point with Breen, but if there was an emergency elevator it probably would be made to function on a dark energy generator seperate from the core. Indeed, a teleporter would get you out faster, but whos to say THAT didn't lose power when the core blew? --Trigus 17:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The point I'm trying to make here is that they could have started using the teleporter the moment Gordon and Alyx left the room and got out together in seconds or minutes before Gordon caused the core to blow. And thinking about the geography of the room where do you propose this lift was positioned. Breen's room was seaaled off and I mean think about the Combine. They seem so full of themselves that they never even expected mild uprisings let alone the resistance finding it's way into the Citadel. So they built their one little go between man on Earth (which I doubt the advisors truly care about really) an emergency lift to get out "incase the resistance got in". The Combine tech doesn't look like it's going to let the core breach by accident either with 3 containment devices. Do you see where I'm coming from with this. Also why actually build a lift when you have a teleporter lol.128hoodmario 17:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well, i'm out of ideas. You make a pretty strong point, except for why they would build a lift when they have a teleporter. Unless Breen has a big food stash in his desk, it would be pretty akward to keep him supplied. Just imagine a guard saying "Your dinner is going to be a while sir, we forgot to warm up the teleporter this morning" I mean it just isn't practical for everyday use. I suppose he could have something like a dumbwaiter, but then where does he sleep? Where is his bathroom? --Trigus 17:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) O.K you made a point though you made me lol. But I do think that a teleporter would have been enough to get in and out. Deliver food, bathroom breaks from planetary overlord. This is an inter-dimensional empire they must have given Breen a transporter. I'm running out of arguments too :( 128hoodmario 18:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Sigh... yet again i must repeat my "theory" for the umpteenth time on these so-called "G-Man" theories. Why don't you just wait for Half-Life 2: Episode 3???? It should make things a lot clearer! JgcxCub 23:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) You know, i think i've stuck something. Gordons HEV suit carries Morphine, good stuff but it can become quite addictive and cause very real hallucinations. What if the accident in Black Mesa was not a resonance cascade, but a simple electrical discharge that caused Gordons suit to administer a heavy dose of Morphine? Causing him to see the world as if aliens were attacking. He could even be in a hospitol bed with a concussion while his mind is out crowbaring headcrabs. Or he could have gone berserk and started attacking everyone in the facility, prompting military intervention. He could be constantly on the run, fully believing that aliens have enslaved the Earth and he's working to save it. Kinda scary when you think about it. . . . --Trigus 18:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) naaaaahhh morphine aint that baaad, try it! Jimbo60's 15:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I actually was given morphine for an operation (I don't really want to be specific) and i could tell you that I saw with plain clarity cockroaches all over the ceiling. I remember thinking to myself "If they find those on an inspection, they'll have to burn the building." Doctor got a kick out of that one. --Trigus 03:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ha me too when i had my appendix out, great stuff. I had a watch that you could press and it would give you a dose. I remeber the doctors and my family came to speak to see me this one time, i just thought i'm not really in the mood to talk so pressed the button and it was like "see ya later" .... great stuff that morphine, great stuff Jimbo60's 15:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I, for one, do not belive that the 'G-man" is anything close to things such as Q from Star Trek. I think he is more of an overseer and makes small "edits" along the way Sorcerer123 03:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC)